Un Nouveau Présent
by AS-Black
Summary: Hermione doit retourner dans le passé. Malheureusement, les retourneurs de temps ne sont pas toujours très fiables... Mais a-t-elle le droit de se construire une nouvelle vie dans un présent qui n'est pas le sien ? A-t-elle le droit d'y trouver l'amour ?
1. Prologue

Je viens de m'inscrire sur ce site et j'avoue que j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'en servir^^

Bref je me lance avec reste fic. c'est ma première, je la poste aussi sur hpfanfiction. Elle est en cours d'écriture, j'en suis au chapitre 7. J'ai un gros défaut : je suis très irrégulière. Pour le moment, je pense publier tous les mercredi jusqu'à avoir rattrapé mon retard par rapport à l'autre forum mais après...je ne sais pas. Surtout qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas trop la tête à écrire...

bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie. voici le prologue de cette fic : extrêmement court je sais mais bon, c'est qu'un prologue.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Hagrid arrivait suivit de Voldemort et ses Mangemort. Il portait quelqu'un dans ses bras.

- Harry POTTER et mort ! lança joyeusement Voldemort.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. D'abord Fred, puis Ron et maintenant Harry ! Qui va-t-il me prendre ensuite ? »

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle avait l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait étaient tuées les unes après les autres. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle était encore en vie, contrairement à eux. Alors, elle repensa à une discussion qu'ils avaient eu, quelques temps plus tôt, avec Alastor Maugrey, désormais mort lui aussi.

_«- Prenez ça, si le combat tournait mal, utilisez-le : revenez en arrière et changez le passé revenez au temps où la paix était encore d'actualité empêchez le professeur Slughorn de révéler à Jedusor ce qu'il sait des horcruxes. Je pense qu'une dizaine de tours suffiront. Notre destin à tous est entre vos mains, jeunes gens._

_Maugrey Fol œil posa le retourneur de temps dans la main d'hermione qui de le mit au cou._

_-j'espère que nous ne devrons pas en arriver à là, Alastor, dit tristement Hermione. »_

Seulement voilà, Ron est mort, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange, et Hagrid vient de ramener le corps inerte d'Harry. Hermione, qui pleure de la perte de ses amis, rentre lentement dans ce qu'il reste de la grande salle, aménagée en infirmerie géante.

Elle actionne le retourneur de temps et revit les événements passés défiler devant elle. Ne voulant plus y penser, Hermione ferme les yeux, en essayant de penser à autre chose : aux bons moments passés avec eux… Puis, soudain tout s'arrête. Elle rouvre les yeux et regarde autour d'elle : elle est toujours dans la grande salle, mais ce n'est pas la salle délabrée qu'elle a précédemment quittée. Celle-ci est bondée de monde. Elle est décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Hermione commence à avancer lentement. Le sol tangue sous ses pieds suite à son voyage dans le temps. Celui-ci avait été beaucoup plus éprouvant que ceux qu'elle faisait régulièrement en troisième année.

Soudain, Hermione aperçoit une tête bien connue. Elle s'élance vers la table rouge et or :

- Harry !

Le jeune homme devant elle se retourne. Elle plonge dans ses yeux. Non. Ce n'est pas Harry. Ce garçon n'a pas les si reconnaissables yeux verts d'Harry. Ces yeux hérités de Lily Potter, la mère de l'Elu. Non. Il a des yeux d'un marron hypnotisant.

- Euh…non, moi c'est James, déclara-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, sous les regards haineux des jeunes filles autour d'eux.

L'évocation de ce nom fit un choc à Hermione.

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être lui, il est mort, il y a 20 ans. A moins que…non ! Je ne me serais pas trompée, c'est impossible ! Alastor m'a dit dix tours et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Dix tours ! Je devrais être plusieurs années avant ! Non, non, non ! »

Finalement, sous les yeux surpris et inquiets des personnes présentes, qui n'avaient toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste, elle fit quelque chose que l'on ne pourrait pas qualifier de très « gryffondoresque » : elle s'évanouit.

* * *

voilà pour ce prologue. Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

a la semaine prochaine


	2. Chapter 1

me revoila comme promis après une semaine :D

**AlouetteBZH : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que ce proloque t'ait plu et j'espere que tu aimeras la suite ;: comme je l'ai dit la semaine derniere, j'ai 6 chapitres de prets apres celui-la donc j'en posterai un chaque mercredi et je pense en avoir d'ici la un autre ;) donc pour l'instant ça devrait aller...**

merci aussi aux personnes qui ont commencé à me suivre et aux autres lecteurs :)

bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : l'infirmerie**

Hermione émergea lentement. Elle avait un mal de crâne atroce. La jeune fille se risqua à ouvrir les yeux il faisait nuit, la lune éclairait doucement la pièce. Où était-elle ? Elle regarda autour d'elle : des murs blancs. Ça ressemblait étrangement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça : le château était en ruine. Elle tenta de se redresser mais sa tentative fut vaine : elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et de s'être couchée par terre tant ses jambes et son dos étaient endoloris. Elle consentit donc à rester couchée, quelqu'un viendrait, tôt ou tard, l'aider ou lui donner une potion apaisante. Un coup d'œil à la lune, encore très haute dans le ciel, lui apprit que ce serait plutôt tard.

Elle réfléchit aux événements de la veille, puis, soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire : la guerre, les nombreux morts, Hagrid portant un Harry, sans vie, dans ses bras, le retourneur de temps, Harry…non, pas Harry : James. C'était le nom que le jeune homme lui avait donné, le nom du père d'Harry ! Elle serait donc revenue à l'époque où les parents de son meilleur amie étaient encore élève à Poudlard (soit, si ses calculs étaient exacts, un peu plus de 20 ans en arrière). Comment allait-elle faire pour vivre aux côtés d'une copie conforme d'Harry alors que celui-ci était mort ? Car elle n'était pas du tout sûre qu'elle pourrait, un jour, revenir à son époque. Mais une chose était certaine, elle ferait en sorte que tous les horcruxes de Voldemort soient détruits et que l'Elu puisse vivre, heureux, avec sa famille, elle pourrait donner sa vie pour lui.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle se retourna douloureusement dans son lit et remarqua, sur une petite table de chevet un exemplaire de « la gazette des sorciers ». Elle tendit le bras, tentant d'oublier la douleur, que ce geste lui procurait, et attrapa le journal. Elle le parcourut rapidement des yeux, puis s'arrêta sur la date, ce qui lui valut un léger sursaut et qui confirma ses doutes : « 6 septembre 1977 ». Elle était bel et bien revenue 21 ans en arrière.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua enfin des voix derrière le rideau, se trouvant à sa gauche. C'est pourquoi, elle tendit l'oreille, attentive :

…jours pas réveillée ?

Nan, ça fait trois jours maintenant qu'elle s'est évanouit dans la grande salle et rien, elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux, une seule seconde, répondit une voix qu'Hermione identifia comme étant celle de James.

Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle t'a appelé Harry ? demanda une voix qui reflétait un grand manque d'assurance.

Comment voudrait-tu que je le sache Queudver ?! Mais elle avait l'air si troublé quand je lui ai donné mon nom… reprit James, pensif.

Oui, c'est vrai. J'espère qu'elle se réveillera vite : comme ça, je pourrai user de mon charme légendaire pour apprendre la vérité, ajouta une voix pleine d'arrogance. Et puis elle est pas mal…

Patmol, tu as bien vu qu'elle était paniquée et que ses vêtements étaient tout déchirés, comme si elle s'était battue. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, lorsqu'elle se réveillera, laisses-la se remettre de ses émotions avant de l'aborder, l'interrompit la première voix, une voix douce mais faible.

Tu me connais, mon cher Lunard ! On devinait le sourire du propriétaire de ces paroles.

Justement.

Ils éclatèrent tous d'un rire collectif, avant que James ne reprenne :

Je suis d'accord avec Lunard : tu ne devrais pas trop l'approcher. Surtout que, à mon avis, elle ne fera que t'attirer plus d'ennuis que tu n'en a déjà…

Les Maraudeurs discutèrent encore un long moment de « la nouvelle », comme ils l'appelaient.

Bon Lunard, on va te laisser, tu as besoin de repos.

Ne vous faites pas chopper par Rusard en rentrant.

Jamais !

Ils se dirent au revoir puis partirent. En s'éloignant du lit de leur ami, le dénommé Queudver heurta de plein fouet James, qui s'était arrêté d'un coup et regardait à sa droite, un air surpris mais aussi inquiet sur le visage.

Eh vieux, qu'est-ce que…

Le garçon n'avait pas fini sa phrase que James l'interrompait :

T'as tout entendu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, tandis que Sirius et Peter se tournaient dans la direction de « la nouvelle » et que Rémus les regardait, interloqué.

* * *

ça vous a plû ? une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? a mercredi prochain :)


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou :D désolée pour ce jour de retard mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'aller sur l'ordi hier^^ tout d'abord, merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et à celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou qui la suivent :)

lena-malefoy : merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : AVEUX**

POV Hermione :

_« T'as tout entendu ? »_

J'acquiesçai. James plonge ses beaux yeux noisette dans les miens. Je ne pus soutenir son regard très longtemps, c'est pourquoi je détournai rapidement les yeux. Il ressemblait tellement à Harry : de par son physique, mais également l'intensité de son regard, pourtant si différent à cause de la couleur de ses yeux.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Sa voix semblait douce mais pourtant si méfiante.

- Hermione, Hermione Granger, répondis-je en évitant soigneusement de le regarder à nouveau.

- Et d'où viens-tu ? demanda une voix charmeuse

Je me tournai vers mon interlocuteur : c'était un jeune homme à l'air joyeux, aux cheveux noirs et aux traits fins. Je plongeais alors dans ses profonds yeux bleu-gris. Je compris alors ce qui m'avait échappé : ce garçon, je le connaissais. Certes, celui que je connaissais avait 20 ans de plus, mais c'était bien lui : Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry et meilleur ami de James Potter, père de l'Elu.

Je baissai les yeux et regardai les autres personnes présentes : à gauche de Sirius, se trouvait un garçon plus petit et assez gros, il avait de petits yeux marrons et ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Soudain, je reconnus son visage : Peter Pettigrow, le traitre, celui qui a révélé la cachette des Potter à Lord Voldemort. Je le haïssais, c'était par sa faute qu'Harry avait perdu ses parents, par sa faute qu'ils avaient eu une vie si difficile, elle et ses meilleurs amis et, enfin, par sa faute que l'Elu était mort. J'étais en colère, j'aurais voulu le tuer sur place, sans aucun remords. Je lui jetais un regard noir, rempli de haine et le vis déglutir, tandis que les autres me regardaient, surpris, n'ayant pas suivi mon échange avec leur traitre d'ami. Il fallait que je me calme, c'est pourquoi, pour ne pas l'étrangler sur place, je tournai la tête encore à gauche : là, un grand rideau blanc cachait un lit, tout ce que je voyais était l'ombre d'une personne, assise sur ledit lit. Ayant précédemment reconnu trois des Maraudeurs, je devinai rapidement que ça devait être Rémus.

- Euh…ça va ? Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Hein ? Ah, oui, oui, ça va. J'étais juste…perdue dans mes pensées, répondis-je en rougissant. En fait, je…je viens de…

- Cornedrue, ta cape ! s'exclama la voix de Rémus.

L'intéressé ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et les trois Maraudeurs se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, tandis que Mrs Pomfresh accourait alertée par des voix. Elle était vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit à fleurs qui la rendait assez…ridicule. En arrivant, elle regarda Rémus, qui, manifestement, fit un geste dans ma direction puisque l'infirmière vint vers moi.

- Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillée, commença t'elle en m'observant. Miss ?

- Granger Madame, Hermione Granger.

- Très bien Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?

- Euh…oui, partout, dis-je alors que mes joues s'embrasaient.

L'infirmière me fit un sourire rassurant et me fit avaler une potion anti-douleurs.

- Maintenant, racontez-moi ce qui vous a mise dans un tel état.

Je secouai la tête négativement sous le regard étonné de Mrs Pomfresh.

- Je…je ne peux pas, répondis-je à sa question muette avec un sourire désolé. Je dois parler au professeur Dumbledore.

- Je vais le prévenir que vous êtes réveillée mais pour le moment reposez vous, vous le verrez demain.

J'acquiesçais tandis qu'elle s'en allait. Lorsque je fus sûre qu'elle ne nous voyait plus, je me tournais vers la porte qui se refermait dans un minuscule craquement : les Maraudeurs étaient partis. Je pris la potion de sommeil sans rêves que Pompom avait déposé sur ma table de nuit et fermai les yeux.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux quelques heures plus tard, j'eus un sursaut en voyant le professeur Dumbledore, assis sur une chaise à côté de moi, perdu dans ses pensées. Ça me faisait un choc de revoir cet homme, décédé un an auparavant.

- Eh bien Miss, décontractez-vous, on croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, dit une voix moqueuse me sortant de mes pensées.

Je relevais les yeux, le regard triste, vers mon ancien directeur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la véridicité de ses paroles. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué mon changement d'attitude :

- Pompom m'a appris que vous vous étiez réveillée. Alors, racontez-moi tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour plus de sûreté, j'ai insonorisé la pièce, précisa-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. Alors que j'allai commencer à lui raconter mon histoire, je me souvins d'un détail. Angoissée, je tournai la tête vers la gauche, vers le rideau abritant le lycanthrope. Ayant suivi mon regard, Dumbledore me fit un sourire rassurant :

- Ne vous en faites pas, il ne dira rien. N'est-ce pas Mr Lupin ?

Celui-ci tira le rideau, me lança un regard furtif et acquiesça. Il avait le visage pâle mais semblait encore plein de vie. Je ressentis encore plus de nostalgie en repensant au Rémus Lupin que j'avais connu à mon époque.

Que pouvais-je véritablement leur raconter ? Je pris mon courage à deux mains et commençai enfin mon histoire :

- Tout d'abord, je m'appelle Hermione Jean Granger, je suis née le 19 septembre 1979 et j'ai fait ma première rentrée à Poudlard le 1er septembre 1991.

J'avais lâché cette phrase d'un seul coup et, bizarrement, je m'en sentais soulagée. Je regardai autour de moi : Rémus avait les yeux écarquillés et le directeur, qui gardait pourtant un visage impassible, était muet de stupéfaction.

Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne m'interrompait, je continuais mon récit, la voix tremblante. Je faisais attention à ne pas révéler trop de détails, tels que l'identité de l'Elu ou des autres personnes décédées. Déjà parce que je ne voulais pas que mes interlocuteurs sachent qu'à mon époque, ils étaient morts, et aussi parce que je m'étais promise que j'empêcherai tous ces meurtres alors pourquoi prédire une chose qui ne se produira pas (du moins je l'espère).

Quand j'eus fini mon histoire, je relevai de nouveau les yeux. Rémus n'avait réagi que lorsque j'avais abordé le sujet de la guerre, moment où il avait eu un léger hoquet de stupeur en en apprenant les conséquences. Mon futur directeur me regarda dans les yeux puis ouvrit la bouche.

* * *

alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? a mercredi :)


	4. Chapter 3

coucou ! me revoila après une semaine pour un nouveau chapitre :)

james harry albus potter **: merci beaucoup pour tes reviews :) ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est très encourageant ! alors voila le nouveau chapitre ;) a une prochaine j'espère...**

nikyta **: thaaaank's c'est très gentil ! ;)**

ensuite, merci aussi à tous de me lire !

avant d'arrêter mon blabla pour que vous lisiez ce chapitre, je veux vous dire que la semaine prochaine je serai au ski et, montagne=pas d'ordi

donc je ne pourrai pas vous poster le chapitre le mercredi... Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? est-ce que je poste le prochain chapitre samedi (le 23/02) ou alors le dimanche de la semaine prochaine (le 03/03) ? a vous de me le dire ?

voila je vous laisse, j'espere que ce chapitre va vous plaire^^ bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_« Mon futur directeur me regarda dans les yeux puis ouvrit la bouche. »_

- Vous avez fait preuve d'un courage et d'une loyauté envers vos amis digne d'une vrai gryffondor, Miss. Néanmoins, votre tache ne sera pas aisée et nous allons devoir mettre certaines choses au clair de façon à ce que votre véritable identité ne soit pas révélée. Il vous faudra arranger les choses dans l'ombre en ne parlant de cette histoire qu'avec Mr Lupin et moi-même.

Hermione acquiesça puis un détail lui revint en mémoire :

- Professeur, j'aimerais faire partie de l'Ordre.

- Je suis navré mais vous n'avez que 17 ans et je ne vous ferai courir aucun risque, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme.

- En réalité, Professeur, j'ai 18 ans : comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, je suis née le 19 septembre 1979 et je suis partie de mon époque en 1998. De plus, sans vouloir vous offenser, je pense avoir une assez bonne expérience des combats, je reprends avec un petit sourire triste en baissant la tête.

- Soit, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. Cependant, je ne vous confierai aucune mission pouvant se révéler dangereuse tant que vous serez élève ici.

- Très bien, je vous remercie.

- Hum, hum.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Rémus qui semblait un peu perdu :

- Excusez-moi, mais quel est cet « Ordre » dont vous parlez ?

Le Directeur soupira.

- L'Ordre du Phénix est une association contre Voldemort. Je l'ai fondée il y a de cela quelques années. Que ce soit clair, avant que vous ne me le demandiez, vous n'en ferez pas partie. J'ai confiance en vous, là n'est pas la question, ajouta-t-il devant l'air indigné du jeune homme, mais, contrairement à Miss Granger, vous êtes mineur et je refuse de vous mettre en danger.

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques temps afin de mettre au point l'histoire qu'Hermione devrait raconter aux autres élèves si ceux-ci la questionnaient au sujet de son passé, puis ils décidèrent de quitter l'infirmerie. Il avait été décidé qu'Hermione serait présentée le soir même comme une jeune fille venant de Beauxbâtons et qu'elle rejoindrait les gryffondor.

La jeune voyageuse partait avec Lupin, lorsque des paroles d'Albus Dumbledore leur vinrent aux oreilles :

- Et bien, je comprends mieux l'incident du dîner à présent…

Hermione et Rémus se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Leur directeur regardait une photo avec un sourire amusé.

- Je suppose que le garçon de gauche soit le fameux Harry, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta le sorcier en tendant la photographie à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci surprise jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet : c'était une photo les représentant, Harry, Ron et elle-même, assis sur un canapé de leur salle commune et saluant l'objectif. Elle eut un sourire nostalgique en se rappelant du jour, pendant leur quatrième année, où Ginny était entrée dans la salle commune dans l'idée de faire des photos-souvenirs avec chaque rouge et or. Elle se sentait idiote de l'avoir fait tomber. Ses joues s'empourprèrent tandis qu'elle acquiesçait, se remémorant par la même occasion « l'incident de dîner » comme l'avait appelé Dumbledore.

- Voila un mystère d'élucidé, reprit celui-ci malicieusement tandis qu'Hermione rangeait précipitamment la preuve de son voyage, sans que Rémus ne puisse la voir. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, je vous ferai apporter vos affaires dans votre dortoir. Rejoignez-moi devant mon bureau avant le repas de ce soir !

La nouvelle élève le remercia et se dirigea vers la sortie.

OoOoOoO

Les deux gryffondor marchaient en silence dans les couloirs du château. Un silence que Rémus Lupin décida d'interrompre :

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te fasse visiter le château, dit-il en rigolant.

La jeune fille tourna la tête de gauche à droite en rigolant à son tour. Elle demanda quelques précisions à propos des différents professeurs et des élèves. Après avoir parlé de ses enseignants et de ses amis, le loup-garou se tourna vers Hermione et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas encore mais je suis là si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, dit-il d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux. Tu peux me faire confiance.

- Je sais, répondit simplement la voyageuse temporelle, un sourire malicieux collé sur le visage.

Rémus comprit qu'elle parlait du futur et ne posa aucune question, Hermione l'en remercia intérieurement. Ils avaient déjà traversé une bonne partie du château et arrivaient devant la porte menant au parc de Poudlard. Ils sortirent et furent éblouis par les rayons du soleil.

Ils virent un groupe d'élèves près du lac et s'approchèrent.

- Levicorpus, s'exclama James.

Severus Rogue s'envola dans les airs, la tête en bas, sous les regards mi-moqueurs mi-satisfaits des autres élèves.

- Servilus, crasseux Sevilus, crasseux Servilus, scandait la foule.

- Qui veut me voir déshabiller Servilus ? Continua le père de l'Elu, tandis que les autres continuaient de crier le même refrain que précédemment.

Lorsqu'elle vit James Potter s'en prendre ainsi à son ancien professeur, Hermione sortit sa baguette et son visage se tordit sous l'effet de la colère : elle ne supportait pas de le voir attaquer Rogue alors qu'elle savait que celui-ci deviendrait quelqu'un de très courageux, un espion au service de l'Ordre et, surtout, elle savait qu'il aiderait Harry, qu'il irait jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour lui parce qu'il avait aimé Lily.

Elle avança se frayant un chemin dans la foule, ignorant Rémus qui lui disait de revenir. D'un geste du poignet, elle fit redescendre le futur maître des Potions et se tourna vers son agresseur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ?! demanda-t-il agacé par la nouvelle.

- Et toi ?! répondit-elle rageusement. Pourquoi tu l'attaque, dans le dos qui plus est ?!

- Te mêle pas de ça ! Cracha-t-il.

- Oh que si, je vais m'en mêler. Tu l'attaques dans le dos et après tu vas te dire courageux, c'est ça ?! Tu veux que je te dise ? Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est un petit con arrogant qui croit être le meilleur et pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut !

Après lui avoir jeté ces mots à la figure, Hermione partit en courant en direction du château. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle avait à peine remarqué les larmes de rage qui continuaient à couler sur ses joues. Arrivée à l'abri, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, serrant ses jambes contre elle et enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps mais sa colère n'était pas destinée qu'à James. Non ! Elle s'en voulait aussi. Lorsqu'elle avait compris où elle avait atterri, elle s'était faire la promesse d'apprendre à connaître les parents de son meilleur ami et de les sauver, et voilà qu'elle se disputait déjà avec l'un d'eux en voulant défendre son professeur !

Elle ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle.

* * *

Alors, qui est la personne qui arrive d'après vous ?

je rappelle que vous pouvez laisser une review pour donner votre avis sur l'histoire (vous pouvez aussi critiquer je vous en voudrai pas...) ou même pour parler d'autre chose si vous voulez ;)

et n'oubliez pas de répondre à ma question (posée en haut) :D

a la prochaine


	5. Chapter 4

coucou, suite aux demandes de 3 personnes, je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui ;)

**Mistukimoon : chapitre le samedi 23 comme tu me l'a demandé :D merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est super gentil :) et rassure toi je ne compte pas abandonner, j'ai encore 3 chapitres tout prêts après celui-ci, ensuite je serai sûrement bien plus longue à poster mais je n'abandonnerai pas la fic ;)**

**kayshal : merci beaucoup et voivi la suite x)**

**Jenifael09 : merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir :) et, comme vous etes trois a m'avoir demandé ce chapitre aujourd'hui, le voilà :p**

voili voilou pour les reviews :) merci a tous de me lire, j'espère que la suite de cette histoire vous plaira. Dans ce chapitre, on fait une nouvelle rencontre ;)

bonne lecture^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Lily Evans**

Lily Evans avait observé la scène, son sourire grandissant de secondes en secondes. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu les éclats de voix, elle avait voulu intervenir mais avait hésité en reconnaissant son ancien meilleur ami, pendu par les pieds. Finalement, elle avait vu Séverus retomber par terre et s'enfuir en courant vers le château.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ?! demanda soudain James, qui semblait agacé, en se retournant.

Se tournant également, Lily vit ne jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons, regardant James Potter avec colère. Elle comprit que c'était fille qui s'était évanouit dans la grande salle en entendant le nom de Potter. La Préfète-en-chef remarqua, avec surprise, qu'elle portait les couleurs de Gryffondor.

- Et toi ?! Répondit la nouvelle, son visage déformé par la colère. Pourquoi tu l'attaque, dans le dos qui plus est ?!

- Te mêle pas de ça ! Cracha-t-le Maraudeur.

- Oh que si, je vais m'en mêler. Tu l'attaques dans le dos et après tu vas te dire courageux, c'est ça ?! Tu veux que je te dise ? Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est un petit con arrogant qui croit être le meilleur et pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut !

Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma, et ce plusieurs fois de suite. Elle n'en revenait pas : personne, à part elle, n'avait jamais osé s'en prendre ainsi à James Potter. Elle ressentit un élan de sympathie, envers cette fille, l'envahir. Elle vit la jeune femme partir en courant et fit face au garçon :

- Et bien, Potter, je n'aurais pas dit mieux, moi-même. J'aurais juste fais quelque chose de plus, dit-elle.

- Et qu'aurais-tu fait Lily-jolie ? demanda le garçon, un air, passant de renfrogné à charmeur, sur le visage.

La jeune Evans s'approcha doucement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en regardant James dans les yeux.

- Ca Potter ! dit-elle en lui mettant une gifle.

Le Maraudeur mit sa main sur sa joue, bouche bée tandis que Lily partait, à son tour, vers le château, fière, la tête haute, suivie de près par Rémus qui tentait de retenir un fou-rire face à l'expression de son ami. L'ayant remarqué, la belle rousse s'arrêta pour attendre le seul Maraudeur qu'elle appréciait. Ils entrèrent et repérèrent rapidement Hermione, recroquevillée contre le mur. Le lycanthrope s'approcha et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, passant son bras autour des épaules de la brune. Il l'attira vers lui et lui murmura des encouragements et des paroles réconfortantes, tandis qu'Hermione enfouissait sa tête dans l'épaule du loup-garou. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que la jeune femme ne se calme et arrête finalement de pleurer.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu avais raison sur tout ce que tu as dit.

Surprise, Hermione qui n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Lily releva les yeux et la détailla de la tête aux pieds : elle avait de long cheveux roux qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, des yeux du beau vert émeraude, si familier à Hermione, était de taille moyenne et portait, comme cette dernière, les couleurs rouge et or sur sa robe de sorcière. La voyageuse temporelle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Lily Evans, la mère de son meilleur ami. Voyant le regard interrogateur de la nouvelle celle-ci reprit :

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Je suis Préfète-en-Chef et je suis, ou en tout cas j'étais, la seule fille de Poudlard à m'opposer à Potter.

- Et moi Hermione Granger, répondit la nouvelle en souriant. Je…je viens de France où j'étais depuis mes huit ans et j'ai du rentrer en Angleterre pour poursuivre mes études ici.

Comprenant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler, Lily acquiesça et changea de sujet :

- Si ça peut te rassurer à propos de ce qui s'est passé, j'ai moi aussi…rajouté quelque chose à l'adresse de Potter, après que tu sois partie, dit-elle gênée.

- « rajouté quelque chose » ?

- Disons que James a maintenant une trace de doigts assez visible sur la joue, continua Rémus en partant dans un fou-rire qui contamina rapidement les deux filles.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin réussis à se calmer, Lily leur demanda :

- Au fait, vous devez avoir faim, non ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, on a mangé à l'infirmerie.

- Rémus t'a fait visiter ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.

- Oui, il ne me reste plus que la salle commune à voir, répondit cette dernière en jetant un coup d'œil au garçon à ses côtés.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y tout de suite, proposa Lily Evans.

Ils acquiescèrent et Rémus se releva afin d'aider sa nouvelle amie à faire de même. Ils partirent en direction de la tour des gryffondor. Arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, Rémus prononça le mot de passe :

- Grapcornes*****

Le tableau s'ouvrit alors. Hermione prit un air émerveillé lorsque Lily lui jeta un regard, se voulant discret. En entrant, ils repérèrent les Maraudeurs qui discutaient dans un coin, James l'air renfrogné. Ceux-ci se tournèrent en entendant le tableau pivoter, le jeune Potter lança un regard noir à la nouvelle mais son visage redevint plus doux en apercevant Lily.

- Dis Lily-jolie, ça te dirait de sortir avec le plus beau et le plus intelligent mec de Poudlard, demanda-t-il d'une voix charmeuse, faisant glousser les autres filles présentes dans la pièce.

- Vraiment ? Oui j'adorerais, répondit son interlocutrice un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Le regard de James s'illumina, tandis qu'il se rapprochait, s'apprêtant à répondre.

- Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là, reprit alors Lily avant de partir vers son dortoir sans un regard de plus vers le gryffondor.

Le sourire de ce dernier se fana rapidement. Il semblait réellement triste. Rémus dit au revoir à Hermione avant de rejoindre ses amis, non sans lui rappeler son rendez-vous du soir avec Dumbledore. La nouvelle partit retrouver sa nouvelle amie dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle remarqua Lily en train de lire sur un lit. Hermione observa le dortoir : c'était le même que celui qu'elle avait eut pendant ces années à Poudlard à son é y avait cinq lits. Lily, relevant la tête lui indique le sien et lui apprit que les trois autres appartenaient à Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes et Mary MacDonald, sa meilleure amie.

Lily et Hermione parlèrent toute l'après midi, des années de Lily à Poudlard, de ses amies, des blagues des Maraudeurs et donc de James Potter.

L'heure du dîner arriva et Lily accompagna Hermione jusqu'au bureau du directeur puis s'en alla vers la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva rapidement et ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle à leur tour. Arrivés devant la porte, le sorcier se retourna :

- Attendez ici que je vous dise d'entrer Miss Granger.

Cette dernière acquiesça, tandis que le professeur entrait. Une fois tous ses élèves installés, il se releva et s'avança. Minerva McGonagal tapa légèrement son verre de sa cuillère pour attirer l'attention des jeunes sorciers.

- Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève arrivant tout droit de l'école de Beauxbâtons, commença le directeur. Je vous demanderai de lui réserver un accueil chaleureux mais de lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie parmi nous. Vous pouvez entrer, Miss Granger.

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, repérant Lily et ses amies, étonnamment proches des Maraudeurs, qui la regardaient entrer.

- Je vous présente Miss Hermione Granger qui entrera directement en septième année. Je l'ai bien sûr déjà fait passer sous le choixpeau. Elle intégrera donc la maison GRYFFONDOR !

La jeune fille alla s'installer à sa table, entre Lily et Rémus, qui lui avaient gardé une place, sous les applaudissements de toute la maison Gryffondor. Toute ? Non, James Potter resta immobile, se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir.

- Sur ce bon appétit à tous !

Il tapa dans ses mains et de nombreux plats apparurent sur les différentes tables. Hermione feignit l'émerveillement sous le regard amusé et compatissant de son ami, Rémus Lupin.

* * *

*** Grande créature d'une couleur violette tirant sur le gris qui vit dans les régions montagneuses d'Europe. Les Grapcornes possèdent deux longues cornes très pointues. Ce sont des animaux extrêmement dangereux. Les cornes de Grapcornes sont utiles dans les potions et leur peau encore plus résistante que celle des dragons repousse la plupart des sortilèges.**

alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? une petite review pour me le dire ? on se retrouve mercredi 6 mars pour un nouveau chapitre ;)


	6. Chapter 5

coucou ! me revoila pour le chapitre 5 :D place aux reviews :

Jenifael09 : merci beaucoup :)

kayshal : eh oui x) merciiii et tu vois c'est arrivé vite...

nikyta : thank ou ! jealous Lupin ? why not ? ;)

merci à ttous de me suivre et de m'avoir mise dans vos favoris pour certains ! :)

je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le directeur, attablé avec les autres professeurs et n'accordant que peu d'importance aux discussions de ces-derniers, regardait avec bienveillance ses élèves, qui mangeaient gaiement. Son attention se porta sur la table rouge et or et, plus particulièrement, sur la jeune fille qui avait fait son apparition dans cette même salle quelques jours auparavant. Celle-ci s'était rapprochée des gryffondors à une vitesse impressionnante. Il les voyait parler et rire tous ensembles : si bien que, si une personne arrivait à cet instant précis, elle aurait pu jurer que ces jeunes gens se connaissaient tous depuis des années. Cependant, un jeune homme ne participait pas à la conversation. En regardant bien, le professeur reconnu James Potter, le fauteur de troubles, qui jetait un regard noir à la nouvelle. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas apprécier la compagnie d'Hermione Granger. Se demandant quelle en était la raison, Dumbledore repensa à la photographie, que sa nouvelle élève avait laissée tomber, un peu plus tôt et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : finalement, après toutes ces années, passées à ce disputer pour un oui ou pour un non, James Potter et Lily Evans finiraient bel et bien ensembles et auraient un fils, Harry (il avait tout de suite remarqué la ressemblance du garçon, à la gauche de Miss Granger sur la phot, avec Mr Potter et, connaissant le secret de la nouvelle, en avait immédiatement déduit leur lien de parenté pour la mère, il n'avait comprit qu'en regardant les yeux d'Harry Potter, qu'il avait tout de suite reconnus). Il était fier d'eux, de ce qu'ils allaient devenir…

Reprenant ses esprits, sa discussion avec la jeune sorcière lui revint en mémoire : il avait eu peur. Il avait été effrayé en apprenant que Lord Voldemort allait encore gagner en puissance et que personne, ni même lui, ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Néanmoins, si Hermione était ici, à cette époque, ce n'était certainement pas pour planter des haricots dans le monde magique, mais pour changer les choses. Et il se promettait de faire tout son possible pour lui venir en aide. Par ailleurs, elle pourrait également l'aider en lui donnant des informations sur le mage noir et ses faiblesses, ainsi que sur les mangemorts ou futurs mangemorts. C'était décidé, dès qu'il le pourrait, il la convoquerait dans son bureau.

A la table des gryffondors, l'ambiance était à la fête. Hermione avait tout d'abord engagé la conversation avec Rémus et Lily, puis elle avait fait connaissance avec les filles de son dortoir et, finalement, avait parlé avec les autres Maraudeurs (mis à part James, qui semblait toujours en colère après elle) tout en essayant de rester polie face à Pettigrow. A la fin du repas, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, suite aux fous-rires qu'avaient provoqués les blagues des garçons.

Ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les uns ravis de s'être fait une nouvelle amie, l'autre heureuse de s'être aussi rapidement intégrée dans sa nouvelle époque et d'avoir pu oublier, pendant quelques temps du moins, ce qui était devenu son quotidien : la guerre, les morts, les blessés…

Ce soir-là, ils se couchèrent tard, après avoir longuement discuté, près du feu.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par une main qui la secouait. Entrouvrant les paupières, elle vit deux mèches blondes qui retombaient devant son nez et n'eut donc aucun mal à reconnaître la meilleure amie de Lily, Mary MacDonald, une grande blonde aux yeux bleus et à la peau pâle qui faisait craquer tous les garçons. N'ayant pas le courage de se lever, la jolie brune referma les yeux.

Voyant que le réveil en douceur ne fonctionnait pas, Mary décida de changer de tactique. Après tout, ne disait-on pas, chez les moldus, « aux grands maux, les grands remèdes » ?

- Hermione, debout ! reprit donc la jeune fille. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas être en retard dès ta première journée ?! Il ne te reste plus qu'un quart d'heure !

Hermione Granger ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : ni une, ni deux, elle se lançait dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière elle et réveillant au passage ses camarades de chambre qui auraient bien dormi encore quelques temps.

Lorsqu'elle sortit cinq minutes plus tard, entièrement prête, elle remarqua que Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon et Lily Evans n'étaient toujours pas habillées, elle s'écria :

- Les filles, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard !

- Enfin, Hermione, répondit Marlène, une fille aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux bruns coupés au carré, en soupirant. Il est 7h20 et notre premier cours ne commence qu'à 8h35.

- QUOI ?!

La voyageuse temporelle se tourna vers une Mary hilare et lui jeta un regard tellement noir, que cette dernière se dit que, si l'on avait pu lancer un Avada Kedavra, elle serait morte sur le coup.

- J'espère pour toi que tu cours très vite, fit la nouvelle d'un ton menaçant, en attrapant, discrètement, un oreiller dans sa main droite.

Puis, tout à coup, sans crier gare, elle s'élança sur la jeune fille, qui détala à une vitesse hallucinante. Elles sortirent de leur dortoir et Hermione poursuivit Mary dans la salle commune en criant :

- Mary MacDonald, je te jure que si je t'attrape, tu vas me le payer !

- Mais, ma très chère Hermione, dans ta phrase, il y a « si », répondait l'intéressée.

Elles continuèrent à courir, tandis que de plus en plus de monde arrivait dans la salle, attiré par le bruit. Eu bout de ce qui parut une éternité aux deux lionnes, elles s'effondrèrent sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, essoufflées.

- Ok, t'as gagné, concéda la voyageuse en reprenant son souffle, tandis que la jeune MacDonald affichait un sourire triomphant.

La foule autour d'elles finit par se disperser, certains montent finir de se préparer, d'autres descendant prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, et leurs trois camarades de chambre les rejoignirent. Le petit groupe s'en alla finalement en direction de la salle où ils prenaient leur repas, matin, midi et soir. Le petit déjeuner se passa calmement, sans autre incident, les filles racontant à Hermione des choses sur le château que celle-ci connaissait déjà. Il fut bientôt l'heur d'aller en cours de métamorphose, en commun avec les poufsouffles. Ils attendirent que Minerva McGonagall ne les fasse rentrer. Celle-ci arriva finalement et les élèves s'installèrent : Lily se mit avec Hermione, Mary avec Marlène, et Dorcas avec une poufsouffle du nom d'Alexia Loud.

S'installant à son bureau, McGo remarqua une petite enveloppe beige posée au coin de celui-ci. Surprise, elle l'ouvrit et en lut le contenu avant de relever les yeux vers ses élèves, yeux qui se posèrent sur la table située juste devant elle :

- Miss Granger, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir immédiatement ! Puis, regardant au fond de la salle : Mr Lupin, vous pouvez y aller aussi, si vous le souhaitez.

* * *

alors que va lui dire Dumby a votre avis ? ça mérite une review ? ^.^

a mercredi prochain :D


	7. Chapter 6

bonjour ! comme promis un nouveau chapitre de _Un Nouveau Présent _:D

: merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! :) "Va-t-elle la réussir je l'espère" eh bien en fait je ne sais pas non plus... :p et oui on se demande comment il finiront ensembles xD "des informations sur Tom et ses disciples et peut-être aussi sur les Horcruxes" ? réponse ci-dessous ;) encore merci j'espère ne pas te décevoir...

Jenifael09 : eh oui ça fait du bien parfois ;) merci de ta review :)

encore une fois, merci à tous de lire cette fic ! :)

bonne lecture !^^

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

**POV Rémus :**

Je regardais le professeur McGonagall, étonné. Devais-je y aller ? Si j'étais le seul à pouvoir assister à l'entrevue entre le directeur et ma nouvelle amie, cela voulait sûrement dire que celui-ci souhaitait lui parler du futur alors, pouvais-je réellement en apprendre davantage ? Si Dumbledore le pensait, il avait certainement raison. Je tournai donc la tête vers Hermione. Elle regardait, elle aussi, dans ma direction. D'un simple regard, nous nous comprîmes et, sous les yeux ébahis de nos camarades de classe et surtout de mes meilleurs amis, nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte. Avant que nous ne refermions cette dernière, une phrase de McGo nous arrêta :

- Miss Granger, le professeur vous fait savoir que…, elle s'arrêta fronçant les sourcils, l'air de n'y rien comprendre, qu'il raffole des Chocapic au petit déjeuner.

Euh…il n'y a que moi qui n'ai pas comprit ? Un regard vers les autres élèves m'apprit qu'il n'en savait pas plus que moi. Je me tournai vers Hermione qui semblait réfléchir aux paroles de notre professeur de métamorphose. Finalement, un grand sourire barra son visage et elle acquiesça en sortant, m'entraînant à sa suite et laissant une question de plus dans la tête de nos camarades de maison et des Poufsouffles.

Nous nous dirigions en silence vers le bureau directorial, quand Hermione ouvrit la bouche :

- De quoi crois-tu qu'il veut nous parler ?

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Après tout, j'avais tout de suite pensé que la discussion porterait sur le futur, la guerre…mais, à ce moment précis, je n'en étais plus si sûr.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, je décidai de lui faire part de ce que je pensais :

- Eh bien, il pourrait s'agir d'une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix ou peut-être qu'il souhaite simplement te demander des précisions à propos de ton époque.

Elle acquiesça gravement et l'atmosphère devint lourde.

- Ou alors…

- Ou ? me demanda-t-elle, tournant la tête dans ma direction, avec un air interrogateur.

- Ou alors, repris-je en souriant malicieusement, il a entendu parler de ton…altercation avec James et veut te féliciter de l'avoir remis à sa place.

Hermione se tourna vers moi et je pu voir qu'elle souriait aussi. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous finîmes par éclater de rire tous les deux. Quand nous fûmes enfin calmés, nous nous continuâmes notre marche, pensifs. Au bout d'un moment, je me décidai à rompre ce silence trop pesant à mon goût.

- Tu sais, à propos de James, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Je n'approuve pas tout ce qu'il fait mais…il a été élevé comme ça. Il déteste les serpentard car il sait qu'une grande partie d'entre eux pratiquent la magie noire et que certains sont même des adeptes de tu-sais-qui. Et même ceux qui ne font pas partie de ces catégories ne voient que par le sang, et ça, James ne le supporte pas, et je dois dire que moi non plus.

Elle hocha la tête et baissa les yeux.

- Je le sais bien mais…tu ne t'es jamais dis que c'était parce certaines personnes se comportaient comme James qu'une grande partie des serpentard finissaient ainsi ? Et puis il y a des exceptions partout.

- Tu as peut-être raison, je soufflais. Mais crois-tu réellement qu'il existe des exceptions à Serpentard ?

- Et toi ? Ne penses-tu pas que, il y a sept ans, tout le monde pensait que les Black étaient tous les mêmes ? Qu'ils allaient tous à serpentard et devenaient tous des serviteurs de Voldemort ? Je frissonnais en entendant ce nom.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Ah oui ? Tu en es sûr ?

Je baissai la tête. Elle n'avait pas tort. A sa rentrée, tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, avait été persuadé que Sirius irait à Serpentard comme toute sa famille avant lui et comme son petit frère après. Seule sa cousine, Androméda, y avait échappé, allant à Serdaigle. Le choc n'en avait été que plus grand lorsque le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, la maison adverse.

- Alors, oui, je pense qu'il y a des exceptions à Serpentard et que Rogue en fait partie.

« Rogue » ? Comment-connaissait-elle son nom ? Hermione du remarquer mon incompréhension puisqu'elle soupira avant d'ajouter :

- Severus Rogue a été mon professeur de potion pendant cinq années puis mon prof de DCFM durant ma sixième année.

Je me traitais intérieurement d'idiot. J'avais vraiment tendance à oublié son appartenance à une autre époque.

- Et c'est également grâce à lui qu'on a découvert certaines choses. Il a risqué sa vie de nombreuses fois afin de protéger le monde sorcier et est mort en héros.

- Je…je suis désolé.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis, remarquant que nous nous étions arrêtés, recommença à marcher. Je la suivis en silence.

Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau, je me rappelais que je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe. Je regardais Hermione m'apprêtant à lui demander ce que l'on faisait.

- C'est fort en chocolat*

Je la regardai, abasourdi. Souriant, elle m'apprit que c'était un slogan moldu de la pub pour les céréales Chocapic. La précédent, je montai donc les escaliers, puis toquai à la porte.

- Entrez, je vous attendais, dit notre directeur.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, bonjour Mr Lupin. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je vous ai convoqué

Nous hochions positivement la tête.

- Comme vous vous en douter certainement Miss, vous ne pourrez pas rentrer chez vous. C'est pourquoi, il vous faudra quelques affaires. J'ai donc décidé de vous dispenser de cours aujourd'hui et vous ai préparé un peu d'argent afin que vous puissiez aller à Pré-au-Lard, acheter ce dont vous avez besoin.

- C'est très gentil mais je ne peux pas…, commença mon amie.

- Je tiendrai un rôle de tuteur pour vous cette année, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou si vous avez un quelconque problème, il faudra venir m'en informer, d'accord.

- Très bien professeur.

- Mr Lupin, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous demander de l'accompagner. Avec tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, je ne veux pas que votre amie s'y rende seule. Connaissant sa situation, vous êtes d'après moi le mieux placé.

J'acquiesçai tandis que le directeur tendait une bourse de pièces à Hermione. Celle-ci le prit et regarda Dumbledore qui ajouta :

- Vous passerez par la cheminée pour vous rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Lorsque vous aurez finit tout ce que vous aviez à faire vous rentrerez par ce même chemin. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le remerciant, nous prîmes de la poudre de cheminette avant de la jeter chacun notre tour en disant le nom de notre destination.

Je rejoignais donc Hermione, qui était passée avant moi, au Chaudron Baveur.

**POV Hermione :**

Nous avions passé toute notre matinée à nous balader dans Pré-au-Lard, à faire le tour des différentes boutiques : « Scribenpenne », « Derviche et Bang », « Gaichiffon ». J'avais acheté tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour ma septième année à cette époque, me remémorant les moments inoubliables passés avec Harry et Ron à nous balader, aller à la Cabane hurlante, faire un tour dans le magasin de Fred et Georges… Je soupirai. Je ne verrai pas non plus les jumeaux. Dire que Fred était mort à mon époque…

Secouant la tête pour évacuer ces pensées négatives, je la relevai. Nous nous étions arrêtés aux Trois Balais pour le midi. Rémus buvait sa bièraubeure, observant les rares personnes présentes autour de nous. Nous avions prévu d'aller ensuite à Honeydukes et Zonko. Nous finîmes tranquillement nos glaces (vanille-chocolat pour moi, pistache-chocolat pour le lycanthrope), parlant de tout et rien, puis j'allai payer au comptoire, Rémus n'ayant pas d'argent sur lui.

Nous sortîmes du pub et je resserrai mes vêtements contre moi : il faisait étonnement froid pour un 8 septembre. Mon futur professeur dû le remarquer car il enleva son manteau et le mit sur mes épaules, en me souriant. Je lui rendai alors son sourire et le remerciai.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la confiserie de Pré-au-Lard, j'entendis du bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai juste à temps pour parer un éclair rouge qui se dirigeait vers moi. Je n'eus en revanche pas le temps d'esquiver le sort qui suivit…

* * *

alors que va-t-il arriver à Hermione ? réponse dans une semaine, en attendant vous pouvez toujours me laisser une petite review, je la lirai avec plaisir ;)

bye


	8. Chapter 7

bonjour bonjour, voila un nouveau chapitre :)

j'ai une très mauvaisde nouvelle : ce chapitre est le dernier à etre déja écrit et j'avoue qu'en ce moment j'ai du mal a écrire (probleme de temps et d'inspiration...), donc honnetement je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain viendra :s j'essaie de faire au plus vite...

Jenifael09 : merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fic continue a te plaire :)

nikyta : thaaank's ! :) hum...j'ai déja prévu quelque chose pour Hermione ; pour le reste on verra ;)

Mistukimoon :merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil :) malheureusement je pense qu'il faudra attendre un petit peu pour la suite :/

kayshal : eh oui, il en faut bien un petit peu x) en tout cas merci beaucoup ça me fait trop plaisir surtout venant d'une personne comme toi qui je trouve écrit super bien ! :) quant a la durée... on verra bien^^

voila voila, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : interrogatoire (violent ?)**

Hermione s'écrasa sous la violence du coup. Rémus, sa baguette pointée sur les assaillants, se tourna légèrement vers elle, inquiet. Elle se tordait de douleur par terre, elle semblait étouffer. Il se tourna à nouveau vers ses adversaires : ils étaient trois et le lycanthrope les avait immédiatement reconnus. Rosier, Rogue et Black, Régulus Black.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, les menaça-t-il d'une voix forte

Rogue avala difficilement, connaissant la vraie nature du gryffondor. Les serpentard semblèrent réfléchir un instant puis Régulus, haussant les épaules, leva sa baguette et dit distinctement :

- Finite !

Hermione qui, quelques secondes auparavant, était affalée parterre, sembla se calmer et sa respiration s'apaisa. Son ami l'aida à se relever et la jeune fille essuya, d'un geste rageur, les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle ferait presque peur la petite lionne…, ricana Rosier. Ecoute-moi bien, on a quelques questions à te poser et on restera aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Alors, remballe ton petit air arrogant parce que tu fais pas le poids face à nous !

- Ah oui ? Et, ces questions, ce serait en quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement

- Celui de ton arrivée parmi nous bien sûr.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser t'en tirer comme ça, j'espère ? Qu'on allait croire à cette histoire ? Car si tout ce qu'a dit le vieux fou est vrai, tu m'explique pourquoi t'es arrivée comme ça dans la grande salle.

- Dumbledore a dit tout ce qu'i savoir, le reste ne vous regarde pas, intervint Rémus

- Peut-être mais on veut savoir le reste et on sait que vous finirez par nous dire ce que l'on veut entendre.

- Ecoutez les gars, je resterai bien à discuter un peu avec vous, mais Rémus et moi avons d'autres choses à faire.

- STUPEFIX, lança-t-elle tout à coup à Rosier, tandis que Rémus s'occupait des deux autres.

- Protego, incarcerem !

Hermione se concentra sur son combat afin d'éviter le sort :

- Pétrificus totalus !

- Sectumsempra !

- Expelliarmus !

- Ligo !

Ce dernier sort la frappa et elle se retrouva ligotée par des lianes. Elle releva les yeux vers Evan Rosier, qui lui enleva sa baguette. Le fixant avec haine, la gryffondor tourna ses pensées vers son ami loup-garou. Elle dirigea finalement son regard vers les sorts qui fusaient. Rémus se défendait bien mais il semblait épuisé, il se fatiguait de plus en plus, au cours de son combat contre les deux serpentard, ceux-ci n'hésitant pas à lui lancer des sortilèges de magie noire. Finalement, le lycanthrope s'effondra aux côtés de son amie.

- Maintenant, tu vas nous dire tout ce qu'on veut savoir, dit calmement Rosier.

- Et pourrais-je au moins connaître ton nom ? Après tout, je viens d'arriver, je ne te connais pas, répondit-elle d'un ton insolant.

Il la fusilla du regard, puis haussa les épaules et reprit, fier :

- Mais bien sûr, je suis Evan Rosier, voici Régulus Black et tu connais déjà Severus Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? Sang purs de serpentard ! Sans faire attention au petit rire de la jeune fille à la prononciation de cette phrase, il continua : maintenant, je veux la vérité et, crois-moi, je l'aurai…

- Sérieusement ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire ce que tu veux entendre ? Si tu crois entendre de ma bouche autre chose que ce que tu sais déjà, tu te fourre la baguette dans l'œil mon vieux !

- Endolo…

- STUPEFIX !

Rosier fut éjecté trois mètres plus loin. Surpris, les cinq élèves dirigèrent leurs regards vers la source du sort et c'est ce qui perdit les deux serpentard restant :

- Expelliarmus !

Les baguettes des vert et argent s'envolèrent et atterrirent dans la main de…James, qui les rattrapa au vol.

- Eh bien, le chien de mon très cher frère nous fait l'honneur de sa visite, c'est trop gentil, lança Black, sarcastiquement.

- Je sais, ma bonté me perdra, répondit le futur père de l'Elu, du même ton. On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à mes amis ?

- On a pas peur de toi Potter, cracha Severus Rogue.

- Serviluuus ! Tu m'as tellement manqué… !

- Ah bon, c'est bizarre mais étrangement c'est pas réciproque.

- Servi, tu blesses mon pauvre petit cœur, continua James d'un ton mélodramatique

- Arrêtez ça ! ordonna Evan, reprenant ses esprits. Qu'est-ce que t'as Potter ? On sait très bien que tu veux, au moins autant que nous, connaître la vérité.

- Aucune cause ne vaut ce que tu allais faire Rosier. Est-ce que tu te rend compte que c'est un sortilège impardonnable que tu allais utiliser ?!

- Chacun ses moyens pour arriver à ses fins Potter.

D'un mouvement de poignet, ledit Potter les ligota a leur tour, avant de détacher les deux gryffondor, encore étonné de la tournure des choses.

- Jamesiiiiie, je savais que tu viendrais ! s'exclama Rémus avec un sourire ironique

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, je ne pouvais tout de même pas de laisser en si mauvaise compagnie, je m'en serais extrêmement voulu…, proclama Cornedrue d'un ton solennel.

- Merci d'être intervenu Potter, les interrompit Hermione

- Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire une chose pareille, Granger. Tu peux me faire confiance, je serais même venu en aide à Servilus s'il avait été à ta place.

La jeune lionne haussa les épaules et eut un sourire triste en repensant à son petit séjour au manoir des Malefoy, en compagnie de Bellatrix Lestranges. L'animagi cerf les aida à se relever et envoya son patronus chercher le directeur. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, ce-dernier arriva, le visage mitigé entre l'inquiétude et la colère, du moins c'était ce que pouvaient voir les trois jeunes gens. Il leur demanda alors de repartir par la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur et d'attendre son retour dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit dans le bureau professoral à la suite de James, Hermione vacilla et le cerf dû la soutenir afin qu'elle ne tombe pas :

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Puis, l'observant : tu es toute pâle.

- ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai survécu à bien pire…

S'il fut étonné par cette phrase, il ne le montra pas.

- Tu es vraiment sûre ? Je peux t'accompagner à l'infirmerie si tu veux. On expliquera à Dumbledore, il comprendra.

- JE T'AI DIT QUE CA ALLAIT !

James allait répliquer une nouvelle fois lorsque une lumière verte dans la cheminée attira leur attention.

* * *

alors qu'est ce que vouss en avez pensé ? un peu plus d'action que dans les précédents :)

a un de ces jours


	9. Chapter 8

coucou à tous ! :)... aïe ! non s'il vous plait pas les chaussures ! ... envoyez plutôt, je sais pas moi...des bonbons ? aïe ! non pas la boite! :$

bon bref désolée pour cette longue (très longue) attente... je n'avais pas écrit depuis trèèès longtemps : vacances, cours, manque de temps et d'inspiration...^^

mais, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :)

petit résumer : Hermione est retournée dans le passé en 1977. elle y a rencontré les célèbres maraudeurs, Lily Evans, ainsi que d'autres élèves de Poudlard de cette époque. Rémus est le seul, avec Dumbledore à connaître la vérité sur son passé. James la déteste car elle a défendu Severus Rogue et l'a insulté. Rémus et Hermione ont été a Pré-au-lard pour qu'elle s'achete des affaires, mais se sont faits attaqués par Rosier, Rogue, et Regulus Black. James est finalement arrivé et à sauvé Hermione alors qu'elle allait se faire torturer par Rosier.

merci à tous les lecteurs et en particulier à mes revieweurs :

**Jenifael09 : merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir ! :)**

**nikyta : no, no, it's a main character ;) thank you very much ! :))**

**kayshal : haha, t'as ramarqué pour les couleurs ? (moi j'avais pas remarqué avant que tu me le dis xD). non il doit bien avoir des bons côté aussi puisqu'il a fini avec Lily ;). pourquoi elle s'est énervée ? ba personnellement je trouve ça très...soulant quand tout le monde fait comme si t'étais en sucre, alors j'aurais réagi comme ça ;p en tout cas merci pour toutes tes reviews et tous tes compliments, c'est super gentil ! :)**

**Pomm'pote : t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave ;) ça me fait vraiment plaisir une reviews comme la tienne ! merci beaucoup ! :) a bientôt peut etre ? ;p**

**Demeter07 : merci pour ton message privé, qui m'a encouragé à écrire la fin de cette suite ! ;)**

Enfin, merci infiniment à ma super bêta Lyne Stevens qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre malgré mon...manque d'écriture ! :)

voili, voilou, j'arrete de vous embeter, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« _Oh ! Mais c'est ma petite sang-de-bourbe préférée ! siffla la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange, en apercevant Hermione._

_- T'en as pas marre de te croire toujours supérieure aux autre, Bella ?! répliqua cette-dernière en insistant sur le surnom._

_- Sale petite…Endoloris !_

_- Protego, stupefix ! Expelliarmus !_

_Les sorts s'enchainèrent très rapidement, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux projette la gryffondor au sol, la désarmant par la même occasion. La mangemort n'hésita pas une seconde et lui lança un doloris, pui un second, et encore un, laissant à peine le temps à sa proie de reprendre son souffle._

_- Le jeu est fini maintenant, sang-de-bourbe ! Avada Keda…_

_- Nooon !_

_ Ron se jeta devant le sort, qu'il se prit en pleine poitrine. »_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en larmes. Ron était mort pour elle cette nuit-là. Et même si elle s'était ensuite vengée en tuant Bellatrix, cela ne changeait rien à la douleur qu'elle ressentait…

Depuis l'« incident » de Pré au lard, le même genre de rêve revenait, sans cesse, toutes les nuits, lui rappelant son passé, lui rappelant tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Et chaque jour, la même comédie recommençait. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire faux qui se voulait rassurant, et elle répondait inlassablement "oui ça va très bien" d'un air enjoué même si le cœur n'y étais pas. Ses « amis » ne semblaient rien remarquer et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Onze jours exactement étaient passés et Hermione se leva ce matin-là avec un vrai sourire aux lèvres, comme ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, en se rendant compte du jour qu'il était. Sourire qui se fana bien vite au souvenir de son cauchemar et a la pensée de sa nouvelle époque. Bien sûr, il n'y aurait rien de spécial puisque personne ne saurait. Soupirant, la jeune femme se leva et partit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Lorsqu'elle fut prête quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit dans la salle commune, dans l'intention de s'assoir face à la cheminée pour réfléchir en attendant ses camarades.

Cependant, alors qu'elle arrivait en bas des marches, la jeune gryffondor remarqua qu'une autre personne avait déjà eu la même idée qu'elle et était installée dans un fauteuil devant le feu qui crépitait. Lorsque ladite personne se tourna pour lui faire face, Hermione pu reconnaitre ce visage qui lui était tant familier...

Comme toujours, Rémus la salua avec un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit du mieux qu'elle put. Bien qu'étant la personne dont elle était la plus proche à cette époque, il était évident que lui aussi aurait oublié...

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes le temps de se reprendre, Hermione s'avança ensuite vers le loup garou, jouant toujours la même comédie, se composant cet habituel visage heureux. Elle le salua alors, comme toujours, comme un ami de longue date.

- un cauchemar ? Demanda le jeune homme

Elle acquiesça

- tout comme moi alors...

Ils restèrent un moment en silence avant que le lycanthrope ne le rompe a nouveau :

- tu veux en parler ?

Hermione fit non de la tête

- très bien...

Nouveau silence :

- tu sais, on ne s'est pas retrouvés vraiment tous les deux depuis... enfin tu sais...

Oui elle savait. Depuis Pré-au-lard, depuis que Rosier avait voulu lui jeter un Doloris.

- je voulais te dire...c'est bien ce que tu as fait, n'importe qui d'autre les aurait fait exclure sur le champ !

En effet, elle s'était opposée au renvoie de Rogue et Black.

*FLASHBACK*

Une lumière verte apparue dans la cheminée...

Dumbledore en sortit, précédé de Severus Rogue, Regulus Black, et Evan Rosier. Leur indiquant la porte d'un mouvement de tête, il leur dit d'un ton grave :

- Allez préparer vos affaires et retrouvez moi ce soir avant le dîner, je me charge de prévenir vos familles pendant ce temps...

Les trois serpentards partirent, la tête basse, sans oublier cependant de lancer un regard...très amical aux gryffondors. Lorsqu'ils eurent claqué la porte, Hermione se tourna vers son directeur, encore plus énervée qu'auparavant si cela était possible.

- Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! Vous ne pouvez pas les renvoyer ainsi !

- Mais enfin Hermione, n'oubliez pas qu'ils vous ont attaqué et on même voulu faire usage de la magie noire !

- Oui merci je crois savoir tout ça ! Et d'ailleurs, je me fous totalement de Rosier, il a choisi son camp et ne le cache pas le moins du monde ; et l'envoyer dès maintenant à Azkaban serait une des meilleures choses pouvant arrivées ! Mais pas Rogue et Black ! Oui, ce sont des ptits cons, qui se prennent pour beaucoup plus importants qu'ils ne sont, mais il y a aussi des personnes comme ça dans les autres maisons, dit-elle en lançant un regard suggestif à James. Cependant, ils n'ont fait de mal à personne...pas vraiment. Et si vous croyez que les renvoyer va améliorer les choses, vous vous fourrez la baguette dans l'œil ! Au contraire, vous ne faite ainsi que les pousser à rejoindre les troupes de Voldemort ! Est-ce vraiment ça que vous voulez ?!

James regardait sa camarade les yeux ronds. La surprise, dû a la familiarité avec laquelle se parlaient le directeur et la nouvelle élève, passée, il était tout de même presque choqué de la voir à ce point s'opposer à Dumby. Si bien qu'il ne releva pas lors de l'allusion au "petit con prétentieux".

Rémus, lui, s'était habitué aux fréquentes sautes d'humeur de la jeune fille et la regardait exposer ses quatres vérités au directeur, un sourire en coin.

Le professeur Dumbledore, quant à lui, ne savait plus quoi penser de cette jeune fille qui le surprenait de plus en plus chaque jour. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre qu'elle avait raison.

- Je ne peux en effet qu'être d'accord avec votre point de vue. Cependant, au moindre problème, je veux en être informé, suis-je assez clair.

- bien entendu professeur

- très bien, dans ce cas je vais prévenir messieurs Black et Rogue du "changement de plan". En attendant, vous devez être fatiguée après ce que vous avez vécu aujourd'hui. Vous devriez aller voir Mme Pomfresh.

- Combien de fois devrais-je le dire ?! Je vais TRÈS bien ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'ALLER À L'INFIRMERIE !

Elle était sortie en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte le plus fort possible, et était partie sans se retourner.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Rosier avait donc été le seul renvoyé et celle nouvelle avait été annoncée le soir même, durant le banquet.

Sortant de ses pensées, Hermione haussa les épaules.

- il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils le soient, ils n'avaient rien fait...

Un nouveau silence se fit avant que Rémus ne se décide enfin à parler :

- Ecoute Hermione je sais que ton...époque, tes amis te manquent. Je sais que malgré ce sourire que tu affiches tu n'es pas heureuse. Même si les autres ne le remarquent pas, moi je le vois. Je veux que tu saches que tu peux nous faire confiance. Nous voulons être tes amis Hermione mais pour ça il faut que tu essaie aussi de t'adapter et que..., il soupira, je sais que ce que je vais te demander est très dur mais...il faut que tu essaies d'oublier... et, quoi qu'il arrive, si tu as besoin de parler, tu dois savoir que tu peux tout nous dire.

La voyageuse temporelle eut un petit rire sans joie.

- je peux TOUT vous dire c'est ça ? Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Déjà, tu es et seras certainement le seul avec Dumbledore à connaitre la vérité sur moi. Et là encore tu pourrais me dire que je peux quand même tout de dire à toi... mais ce serait encore faux. Oui c'est vrai, tu sais ce que j'ai vécu, tu connais la plus grosse partie de l'histoire mais...je ne peux pas me permettre de dire plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit. Car, même si je compte changer le futur, certaines choses ne changeront pas. En plus...il n'est jamais bon de connaitre son avenir... ou du moins de connaitre son POSSIBLE avenir...

- c'est vrai, tu as raison, mais tu peux tout de même nous parler de ce que tu ressens, de ce que tu aimes, etc., sans nous révéler le futur. Il faut que tu apprennes à vivre dans...un nouveau présent.

Hermione hocha la tête tandis que Remus regardait l'heure

- Et ta nouvelle vie commence maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire

La jeune femme le questionna du regard, tandis qu'il se levait.

- il est tard, il faut que j'aille réveiller les autres, et toi, tu viens avec moi ! ajouta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Sa camarade se leva alors, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer.

Ils montèrent tout deux les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons et pénétrèrent dans celui des 7eme années. Arrivée dans ce-dernier, Hermione vit son "ami" sortir sa baguette et compris alors ses intentions.

-aquamenti

Trois bassines d'eau se déversèrent alors sur les lits, puis trois cris retentirent en même temps :

- SIRIUS !

- JAMES !

- REMUS !

C'était Peter qui avait donné le nom du vrai coupable tandis que les deux autres s'accusaient mutuellement.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte du troisième nom qui avait été prononcé, le cerf et le chien s'écrièrent d'une seule et meme voix :

- LUNARD JE VAIS TE TUER !

...avant de se redresser, pour découvrir... Hermione, pliée de rire à côté de leur ami, qui était dans le même état.

- Oh, bien le bonjour gente dame, dit Sirius à la gryffondor d'un ton exagéré, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite !

- Et bien très cher, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, il me faut bien avouer que vous me manquiez. C'est pourquoi, lorsque votre ami m'a si gentiment proposé de vous rendre visite, je n'ai pas eu la force de résister.

- Bien sûr, je comprends, dit-il pensivement avant de reprendre avec un sourire enjôleur, mais venez donc que je puisse vous saluer convenablement.

Hermione se prit au jeu et s'approcha. Arrivée à côté du lit, elle lui tendit la main, lui rendant son sourire. Sirius déposa donc un baiser sur celle-ci puis, sous un cri de surprise de la jeune fille, la tira vers lui afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

- aaahh Sirius, j'ten pris lâche moi, t'es trempé !

- apprenez ma jolie que se moquer d'un Black...que dis-je ? De Sirius Black, n'est pas une très bonne idée lorsque l'on tient à la vie ! dit-il avec un rire sadique en commençant à la chatouiller.

- j'a...j'aban...j'andonne ! réussit-elle finalement a dire entre 2 fou-rires.

Le jeune Black sembla hésiter un instant puis se releva avec un sourire fier, avant de lui tendre la main dans le but de l'aider à en faire de même.

A cet instant, Hermione se dit que cette journée ne serait peut-être pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait en se levant ce matin-là, mais que cela ne l'empêcherai d'être pleine de rires et de joie...

* * *

alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? est-ce que je mérite un petite review ? quelle peut être cette journée, si importante aux yeux d'Hermione ? :))

le prochain chapitre _devrait _arriver plus vite que la derniere fois...

a bientôt j'espere ;)


End file.
